All of Me
by KassieNicoleMason
Summary: Kim was a normal girl, with a normal life. Jared was the only thing that she really, really wanted. When he starts to notice her, Jared becomes the one good thing in the life that is suddenly crumbling around her...PLZ R/R!


**A/N I have always loved the unspoken(for the most part) romance of Jared and Kim, but no relationship goes off without a hitch. I have a feeling that there was more to Kim than met the eye. So here is my take on her life.(with a little embelishment) Enjoy, and PLEASE R&R!!!**

* * *

**Kim POV**

"Kim!Kiiimm!" My mother shook the bed, trying and failing to move me out of my comfortable nest. Thank God she isn't strong, because then I wouldn't get any sleep. For some reason she objects to me being fashionably late to school. It is a necessity though, I can't really sleep at night with her screaming at Max. I hate it when he comes over, but my mom "loves" him. So I deal.

Max isn't his real name, but there are so many of him these days, it's much easier just to give him one, and stick with it.

She pouted, and then left me to my sleeping. Most of the time it works like this, she gets mad, then she leaves. I guess I've inherited that lovely trait from her. It does help sometimes, when she drinks too much, and gets angry over stupid things. I can scream back, and cry with her later.

I checked the flashing digital clock next to my queen sized bed, and realized I was far beyond fashionably late for school.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. If I didn't hurry, I would miss my only class with_ him_. That wasn't an option. He was the whole reason I went to school, there were my friends of course, but we could skip together. For some reason, he didn't like to skip, not that I had the courage to invite him, but he always gave us a look when we arrived back. It really made me second guess cutting class, just to see the smile he sometimes flashed at certain members of our class, usually the tall, brawny guys he always hung out with.

I groggily sat up. I took a few moments to rub the sleep out of my eyes, then I got up off my comfortable bed and started the getting ready process I had developed. Even though we don't have the most money, my closet is stocked with the best thrift store finds around. You would never tell though, and some of the guys always complement my outfit.

He never notices though, it seems like he should, since I sit next to him every day in second period history, but of course, Jared always seems to be doing something when I'm around.

The car horn honked outside. Kat must have waited for me. She is my friend, but as she says "only slackers miss more than one class a week." If I didn't get down soon, she would leave, nothing against me, Kat just likes to keep her grades up, it's the only way she can stay in the fashion design program.

I opened up my window and screamed down to her. "I'm coming! Give me a sec!"

"Kay!" she screamed back at me.

I ran back to my closet, and grabbed the first items of clothing I could see, a tank top and some torn jeans. My favorite pumps were missing-again, so I picked up the closest shoes to my body, and ran to the door.

"No breakfast?" Max called from the kitchen. He had helped himself to eggs and some bacon. The steam rising off it, and the tasty aroma coming from his plate made it look very appetizing. His grinning face, blocking some of my view of the food as he stuffed it into him mouth, made me turn away in disgust.

"Mute today aren't you Kimmy-kins?" he loved to talk to me like I was three.

I rolled my eyes and stared him down. "No, Max I just wouldn't eat anything you've ever looked at."

He laughed. To me it sounded like nails on a chalkboard, with a cat dying in the background. "You better get a move on Kimmy."

I did have to leave, but I hated to give him the satisfaction of being right. So I flicked him off, before running out the door. Not fast enough though, I heard the string of swears, flowing from his mouth like putrid sewer water.

I've become numb to most of his insults, his comments don't usually effect me. But today, I did care, something about the way his eyes flashed, I couldn't explain it, but I was scared. Silent tears welled up in my eyes as I jumped into the front seat of Kat's lexus.

She looked at me with concern. "You okay?" she questioned me with a look that I took to mean she didn't know what was wrong.

I didn't want to tell her about Max, she would try to get me to tell someone about him. I loved my mom too much to take away her happiness, even if that thing that made her happy was what made me sick to my stomach. Sometimes, I physically threw up, I worried that much about what was happening to my mother. Max was changing her, and I could tell.

* * *

**Did you like it? Even if you didn't R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**love always,**

**Kassie **


End file.
